Amplified
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: In a world full of quirks what would happen if someone had the ability to power them up? Would they help? Or would they be hunted? Aria has been asking herself what use are powers like those if she can't even trust the very heros sworn to protect civilians when all she feels is extreme anger and distrust. Now that her friend Izzy wants to be where does that leave them..
1. Chapter 1

' _Now where did Izzy go?_ ' The strawberry blonde wondered as wandered the playground looking for her curly haired friend. He couldn't have gotten very far... Crying was coming from the sandbox got her attention, an angry expression immediately appeared across her face. That darn Katsuki! That rotten punk was bullying people again! Her long hair blew in the breeze as she rushed over and blinked when she saw her young friend was standing protectively in front of another boy was on the ground crying as he held his arm. In front of the two were three boys smirking and laughing at the pathetic attempt from Izuku. Tch! That darn Katsuki!

She glared angrily at the leader as the girl got closer. Izzy, who had tears in his eyes and whole body shaking and trembling, yelled defiantly (though his shaking voice gave his fear away), "Enough,s Kacchan!" Izuku held his hands up and turned them into fists. Aria sighed slightly. Scared as he was he was still trying to do the right thing. Enough though in the end the poor guy always got beat up.

"Y'already made him cry... Stop it! I won't let you!" The curly haired boy finished as the gang of trio walked up continuing to laugh and smirk. The leader, the blonde spiky hair guy Aria had been glaring at, slam his fist into his open palm as he let his quirk create a flash and a small smoking explosion. "So Deku, the quirkless wonder... Thinks he can play hero, huh?" Katsuki said cockily before a second later he and his gang jumped the poor boy much to her dismay.

"! Stop that you idiots!" The girl shouted as she rushed over and growled angrily when ignored. Grabbing a nearby toy Aria chucked it at one of the attackers, smirking when the boy stumbled a bit and turned to glare at her. "Didn't you idiots hear a word I said!? I said leave them alone! Idiots! Morons!" Aria growled angrily crossing her arms and glared angrily at Katsuki who could only stare at her in shock. He wanted to be a hero, huh? Idiot! Heroes don't bully the weak! "Hey look Deku. It's your girlfriend coming to save you again!" One of the boys sneered.

"Well of course! The quirkless gotta stick together doncha know?" His friend sneered with. "Aria..." Katsuki said staring at her. "A-chan.." Izuku quietly echoed looking at her as well. Honestly! Those two! A slight prickle went up her back when one of the boys took a step towarded her. "Let's go.." Katsuki told his gang before he turned and started walking away. "What?! But she.." One started then jumped a bit when the blonde turned back to glare. "I said lets go!" "O..ok..." The two went then followed after him. "Jerks..." Aria sighed then quickly walked over to her fallen friend.

"Y...you saved me...again." Izzy sighed then blinked when a hand appeared in front of him. The curly haired boy blushed slightly at the bright smile he saw when he looked up. "Silly! I'll always help you when you need it. Come on! Let's get you cleaned up and get you two looked at!"

 **Years later**

A nasty wind played havoc with her hair and kept blowing it in the young woman's face, much to her annoyance. Moving closer to the window she did her best to peer into the warehouse where a bustle of activity was going on inside. Looked like a bunch of junk was being moved around but intuition said it was something more. The men continued on with their business as they moved and lifted heavy crates unaware that they were being spied on.

The young woman sighed deeply. Chances were highly likely the items she was looking for weren't in any of the boxes. Darn it.. That guy lied to her.. Tch. What a waste of her time... On a school night no less! Ah well. At least her good deed for the night was to call this crap into the police... Hm? One of the men carried in a small box. Nothing out of the ordinary but...something about it made the hairs on her arm go up. She pressed closer to the window, both to get out of the wind and to move away from the ledge more. After all, it was the forth level window and a long drop down.

Not that it really mattered to her. Aria could easily take care of it should she fall. Suddenly she was greeted with a blinding light in her eyes and shouts from inside told her she overstayed her welcome. "Damn.. I wanted a chance at that box. Ah well." The young woman sighed out before she turned around and teleported next door. Hopefully she'll get a chance to get a look at that weird box but.. ' _Not for a while though. I got slightly careless. Shouldn't relay too much on people barely looking up. Ah well._ ' Aria mused to herself as she teleported effortlessly away before the group could get caught up to her. Hopefully she remembered to call the police before it got too late..

 **Morning**

Aria yawned as she quickly threw her shoes on and rushed out the door. Some alarm! Never went off in time for breakfast! Ah well. She got a couple of bars stashed away in her bag somewhere. Now she could only hope she could still catch Izzy before he left for school! A shame teleportation couldn't be used in daylight without getting questioned. Considering the young woman had registered her "quirk" as telekinesis or something like that. Not that bad considering it wasn't totally a lie; just not going into whole detailed account about her other powers. Still...teleporting to the street would be huge time save.

She noticed her arm sleeve wasn't on properly and quickly adjusted it. "G..good morning, A-chan! Late again?" A voice called up to her. Just in time too. Aria didn't want to answer any...ackward questions bout her arms. The young woman looked down and smiled brightly at Izuku who was waving up at her. He didn't change much since they were kids...still a plain looking guy. At least to others but she found his curly hair to be quite adorable. He was especially adorable when he started talking about his dream school: U.A. for heros. Ugh. Just thinking about that school made her want to puke. Heros. Liars all. Except for one she owed a debt to. She shook her head as the young woman rushed down the stairs and over to the curly haired boy.

"Yea.. I think it's time for a new one." Aria answered with a sigh. "You shouldn't stay up so late playing games." Izuku lightly scolded as they walked to school. A slight pang went through her heart. Though Aria did feel guilty for lying about her true nightly activities but she couldn't have him involved. Nah..he could keep his innocent lifestyle for as long as he desired. Izzy (or Katsuki for that matter) didn't need the rug pulled out from under him...like it did with her. Loud crashing sounds startled her a bit and looked up to see a giant with dreadlocks fighting on the subway tracks. "Wow! A giant villain!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly as his eyes shone. Gawker mode activated.

To think seeing heros fighting a villain that size was considered normal. If her history was correct in began in Keikei city, China with the news that a bioluminescent baby born in one of the hospitals. After that, people with exceptional abilities began to pop up across the world. Nobody knew the cause of the rise and with time exceptional became the norm. As it now stands over 80 percent of the world's population consists of super humans with powers. Though the young woman didn't know the history of her powers. From what she gleaned from over the years it only appeared two generations ago, just slightly behind quirks.

Anyway, thanks to those powers appearing it had thrown the world into chaos which called forth a profession once only dreamt of had entered the scene... Heros. "!? Izzy! We're gonna be late! Izuku!" Aria called after him watching him try to get a front row view of the fight. She sighed in irration. Ever since he picked up that hobby of his when scenes like this appeared he always took off like a shot. "GET AWAYYYY!" The giant bellowed out to one of the heros fighting him. Judging from the black and wood looking outfit it appeared Kamuiwoods would be taking him down.

Whatever. Reaching into her bag the young woman pulled out a text book and began to read, ignoring the murmurs about the fight and the hero followers. Wish they'd hurry up and take the guy down already. Aria blinked when a young female's voice yelled out, "CANYON CANNON!" Looking up from her book to see a giant female hero had taken the other giant out. Not what she had in mind but she guess she couldn't be picky.. "Today's my debut! Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!" The giantess introduced herself as she kneeled over to gingerly pick up the fallen villain. The young woman couldn't help but notice how seductive Mt Lady was being and how surprisingly all the MEN were taking pictures of the woman.

Perverts. Aria had forgotten to mention but along with the dream job came high increase of crimes. As the world struggled to make a whole new legal system, brave people went up to the plate and took up the hero mantle to protect the people. With public support, some quickly acquired the right to service as heros in an official capacity. Depending on the performance, people have the potential to government pay, fame and glory. Her face grew dark at that. That last bit the young woman knew all too well. Those heros..all fakes. Hell, she'd be willing to bet that not s single one gave a damn about the people outside their jobs. Frauds.. Anger began to well up but she quickly shut it down before it exploded.

She couldn't afford to have it come out, not with him so close by. The young woman had often wondered how he, the fanboy, would feel should he learn how much Aria despised the heros he so wanted to be. A soft sigh came out and with it the rage. Izuku. Even after all these years he wanted to be a hero even AFTER learning he'd never have a quirk. Liar. Hypocrite. Call her whatever but for him and Katsuki...she'll support them whatever they chose...even if it meant one day going separate ways...

For them, Aria would do anything for those two for the young woman owed them not only her life but her sanity. Had they not existed she would be locked up down below with the other poor insane bastards.. She smiled brightly at Izuku as he walked up putting his notebook away. Yea...for them...she would do whatever it was in her power to keep them safe. Even if it meant sacrificing everything..

 **At school**

"You guys are all third years now." The Charlie Brown looking teacher stared waving a bunch of papers at them. More than likely it was career papers. Those are for people with a future to look forwar to. Unlike her, whose future was tentative at best uncertain at worse. Turning the page Aria kept reading even as the teacher confirmed her suspicions, "I would hand these future career forms but.." He surprised her by standing up and tossed the papers into the air as he finished, "I assume you ALL want to be heros!" Ugh. Make her gag already and school was so close to being over. The young woman looked around as the entire room erupted into cheers and fellow students bringing out their quirks in excitement.

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks. But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!" The teacher scolded the class. ' _idiot. You're the one who got them going._ ' She thought and put her book away. "Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers!" A familiar cocky voice called out from the the front. Katsuki. The young woman had hoped as he grew hed outgrow that pride of his. Sadly no such luck. "As if I had anything like their crappu quirks. Heh.." The arrogant blonde said. Leave it to him to pick a fight with an already rowdy class.

"Get over yourself, Katsuki!" One of the classmates shouted angrily to which Katsuki responded cockily, "Shut up! Extras should act like extras!" "An, Bakugou.. You, of course...must be aiming for U.A. High school." The teacher commented. Tch. Instead of being alright with him acting like a jerk he (worthless teacher) should really get onto him about that attitude of his! The statement sent the class off even more with the chattering. "That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79 right?!" Someone said just as another student spoke up, "I hear they barely accept anyone!"

Aria sighed deeply as they watched Katsuki jump on top of his desk and continued to speak boldly, "Ah, the stupid chattering of extras., I aced the mock exam! (Good for him but could he please get off his desk? If he falls off the young woman was gonna smack him hard.) I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A!" At that Aria raised an eyebrow at him. Wow. Some days he had enough ego for ten people at least but when Katsuki pulled stunts like the one he was doing now it astounded her. Katsuki clenched his fists in excitement as he continued his rant.

"I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!" "Oh. You're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya?" The teacher commented once again. That bastard! Aria bet he did that on purpose! He couldn't announce stuff like that, could he?! She whipped her head toward her friend in the back and saw him with his head buried in his arms and literally twitch at the statement.

The entire class turned, stared at Izuku then bursted into laughter. Aria blinked then slowly became enraged at the action. Arrogant little fuckers.. She had to clench her jaw before she said or did somethjng shed regret. "Huh?! Midoriya?! No way! Good grades alone can't get you into the hero program!" Someone said between laughter. "That's enough! Stop it!" Aria said standing up and became even more enraged when nobody listened to her. "That's...that's not necessarily true! Sure, there's no precedent but.." Izzy started but was cut off and caught off guarded when Katsuki rushed and used his quirk to explode the other boy out of his chair.

"Come on, Deku!" The arrogant blonde shouted angrily. "Forget the crappy quirks. You're totally quirkless. And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!" Izuku held his hands up and quickly scurried back until he was against the wall. "Wa..wait, no, Kacchan. I wasn't... saying I could compete with you. Not at all. (Poor Izzy. Even from where she was standing she could see him shaking.) I mean it. It's just...been my dream. Since I was little. And well.." Izuku looked up sheepishly as he finished. "There's no harm in trying.." That set everyone off more. "Try?! Try what?! The entrance exam?! You're taking the entrance exam just to "try"?! What can you even do?!"

The entire class felt a chill go down their backs when a very calm (though ice cold) voice said, "I said, that's enough you worthless pieces of crap." All eyes turned Aria and shivered at her expression. "Leave him alone. Damn worthless idiots. The lot of you." Much to everyone's shock and surprise they watched Aria walk up to Katsuki, who stared at her in utter shock. "I appreciate that you have your own ambitions.. But you aren't the gift the world has given us. Reel in that damn attitude before I knock it out of you. Since you wanna get in Izzy's face about going to that damn school.. I'm ALSO going there."

If she wasn't so pissed off she'd laugh at their expressions, Izuku included. "I've got some busniess there to do. Once it's done I'm outta your hair." The young woman turned her head slightly toward the teacher, who joined in the shocked group and growled, "Hey! Dumbass! A teacher shouldn't allow bullying to happen before him! Bring these assholes in before I start busting heads in!" "T..that's no way to talk to your teacher, young lady!" The teacher said, snapping out of his shock.

"Then do your job, jerk." Aria slightly hissed at him in anger. "That's it! To the principal's office! Now!" The teacher demanded as he pointed to the door. Tch. Whatever. Just as long as she got out of this classroom.. The young woman left, ignoring the stares of shock. Izzy and Katsuki stared after Aria. She didn't usually...no..Aria normally wasn't like this.. She was usually nice, caring, thoughtful.. But...when their friend got like that...she even unnerved the crap out of even them. "Aria..." Izuku said quietly as he watched the long haired girl leave. He risked a glance up toward Katsuki and couldn't read his expression very well. The class muttered quietly amongst themselves as they returned to their seats and within seconds class resumed. Izzy hoped Aria would be alright...

 **After class/school**

Ugh...what a boring and dull way to end a school day.. Spending the rest of her class time being lectured by an incredible useless principle about how a young lady shouldn't make a scene and got suspended for a day. Whatever. That just meant recon just became easier.. But.. ' _I really hate losing my cool like that._ ' She sighed walking back to class to retrieve her belongings. It was bad enough that the young woman was an oddball..but to show such an expression to a bunch of naïve little fools who had no idea how the world worked. Worst thing was that the two people she cared most about saw it.. Aria sighed deeply as she neared the door. Hopefully the incident won't raise any suspicious ideas other than her defending her friend.. Hm?

Just as she was about to walk into the classroom she noticed Katsuki and his little gang walk over to Izzy, who was no doubt checking his phone for hero news incidents. Aria quickly ducked around the corner so she could watch without being scene..least more trouble could arise from walking in. "We ain't done here, Deku." The blonde boy said yanking one of the curly haired boy's precious hero notes notebook. "What's that, Katsuki?" One of the trio inquired as the other read the title aloud, "For my future? Seriously!? This guy, Midoriya.." Tch! Jerks!

They never could learn! "C-come on. Give it back!" Izuku demanded intimidatedly. To the horror of both they watched the blonde put the book between his hands and literally bombed the book. "HUHHHHH?!" Izzy cried out in dismay at the act. "Why..?!" Izzy demanded but Katsuki gave him a look of distain and tossed it out the window. "The best heros out there. Well... They showed signs of greatness even as students. (Something at the moment HE was not!) I'll be the first and _only_ hero from this crappy public middle school! The first to win the hero of becoming a student at U.A high. Guess I'm just a perfectionist." Katsuki informed the stunned Izuku and watched nervously as he (Katsuki) placed a smoking hand on his shoulder.

Perfectionist her ass his ego was so damn huge at this point it was a world wonder that he hadn't made his head explode yet. Katsuki smiled at him as he continued his "talk", "In other words... Don't you _dare_ get into U.A, nerd! As for Aria..I'll deal with her later." Ha! The arrogant creep could try! What she wouldn't give to know what happened to that adorable little boy he used to be.. The trio started to walk away with one commenting, "Jeez.. Typical. Cmon. Say something." "He can't say anything. He's so lame. Even as a third year... He still can't face reality. Oh." Katsuki answered then glanced over his shoulder toward the shaking Izzy. "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life... Go take a swan dive off the roof!"

With a shaking expression Izuku turned to look at the blonde as if to say something but stopped when he saw the other boy's smoking hand and cocky dark expression and challenged with, "Yeah? What?" To which the curly haired boy said nothing and stood there shaking but watched in shock when the strawberry blonde appeared in the doorway exactly when Katsuki turned back toward the door to only be greeted with a loud cracking sound when she slapped him across the face, much to the shock and horror of everyone. "K..Katsuki?! Are you ok man?! You're freaken crazy Momozono!" One of his cronies cried out as they watched the shocked disbelief appear on the blonde and was about to make a seething remark to her when he stopped when he saw her expression of rage, hurt, disappointment and couple other emotions on her face.

"Before telling someone to die... Learn to VALUE life, Katsuki." Was all she told him before walking over to her friend. That idiot! That was a good way to get charged with bullying someone into suicide! Aria ignored the stare being burned into the back of her head and instead of acknowledging it Aria smiled at Izzy and asked, "Are you alright?" "H..huh?! Y..yeah.. I'm going to get my notebook so go home without me, a-chan." Izzy quietly replied before walking out of the classroom. Aria blinked slightly at that and once again let out a sigh. She supposed being defended by a girl WOULD bother him but...was it a crime to want to protect her friend? Yeah, Aria got right back at Katsuki but it wasn't done out of hate or anger. He was better than that. Izzy didn't deserve to be treated like that.

' _But I can't not try to defend him.. I don't care if he's my only friend.. I will do whatever I can for him...for them.. Damn I hate being useless..'_ Aria thought as she looked out the window to see Izzy fishing his book out of the fish pond. Was she really doing the right thing? Protecting and defending her friend when it could be possible that it was only hurting him? Was she only doing it for the debt she owned? So many questions yet no answers. Quickly gathering her belongings she exited the school. She glanced at her watch to check the time. If she hurried Aria could make it to the supermarket for the sale.. Thought turned into action and hurried as best as she could to the market before time was up for the sale.

 **Later**

Aria hummed quietly as she gathered ingredients for the night's meal. She barely made it but with luck Aria had enough time to shop and get the sale in the process. Man, considering what went on with school taking the night off would be a nice change of pace. But.. The crate..was it what she thought? Or just some fancy looking box containing drugs of some kind. After all, she did made that phone call after she got clear from the little fiasco the other night. Getting caught like that...totally careless. At least the police took care of them but when the young woman went back to see if the crate was there it was gone.

Just her luck that it would have gotten transported just before the police arrived. The normal chattering, which she usually ignored when out and about, was unusually louder and more excited than usual. Must be some hero villain encounter. Seriously how lame to get excited over th- "Yeah! A boy with an explosive quirk was caught by a villain!" "What?! No way?!" "Yes! It was awful! It was like a mine field out there! Then to make matters worse some plain looking boy jumped in tried to save him only to be saved by All Might!" Some old ladies talked loud among themselves. Explosive quirk...plain looking..

Katsuki and Izuku were in trouble?! She quickly walked over to the aisle where the women were. "Excuse me..I couldn't help but overhear.. Did you say two boys were in trouble?" Aria quickly left the store and tried to think of where those two could be. Damnit! The one time Aria wasn't with him and this happened! Izuku better be alright long enough for HER to get her hands on him. Fool! Moron! He could have gotten killed! Katsuki... He may be a huge fool but...but..! Let Aria think...since All Might defeated that mud guy that meant the interviews with them probably already ended..

So that meant they were heading home but the question was..which way would he take home?! Argh! Wait! If it was by the mall then.. Yeah! That street! Aria quickly turned a corner and ran until she hit a street full of apartments. Yes! Now to find him and let him have it! She ran around through the maze of pathways when by pure luck a familiar voice yelled, "Hey, Deku!" Finally! The young woman was beginning to think floating around would bring better luck! From the sound of it Katsuki was close by along with Izzy. Speaking of which... Aria smiled in relief as she walked up behind the explosive blonde.

Judging from his body language he was pretty..no..extremely unhappy.. "I...I never asked you to save me! As if you could! Huh?! Well? I could've beaten him myself! How dare a quirkless failure like you pity me. Trying to win me over?! Don't you dare mock me! Stupid nerd!" Aria bit her lip, doing her best not to laugh at the arrogant attitude. Nice to know being stared at by death didn't change him. "The correct answer, Katsuki, is thank you." Aria said smiling in relief when he turned away angrily stuffing his hands in pockets but stopped and looked at her for a moment then angrily responded, "Like hell I owe that nerd a damn thank you! Eh?!" Katsuki gaped out when the young woman hugged him tight.

"Thank goodness you're ok... I was so worried..." Izzy stared in shock as he watched her hug Kacchan. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy go through him. Deku knew it was just in her nature (Aria's normal nature not that cold person that appeared from time to time) but... The curly haired boy stopped in mid thought and paled a bit at the look of rage in his friend's eyes. "Izuku Midoriya. I'm going to kick your ass." She growled angrily at him. "Eep!" Was all he said before he decided it was a good time to start running. "Get back here, Izzy! You aren't gonna pull a stunt like that and then take off! Glad you're ok Katsuki see you later!" Aria said before letting go and chased after the other boy.

Katsuki blinked in shock for a moment before he shook his head at her, a slight smile on his face then shook his head angrily and stormed home. Dang that guy was fast! ' _When I get my hands on him...!_ ' Aria thought angrily as she looked all over. Screw it! She teleported upwards and levitated a good ways off the ground. It should be ok since this was a residential area.. Anyway..flying as best she could the young woman continued her search when an older man's voice shouted, "I am here!" Got her attention.

What the.. That sounded like All Might but what was he doing here.. Anger gave way to curiousity and much to her surprise not only did Aria find her target but the number one hero was talking to him. Surprised Izzy didn't have a heart attack. "All Might?! Why are you here?! You were you surrounded by reporters..." Izuku exclaimed in shock. Wait...those two have met before? "Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, I'm All Mi.." Her eyes widen when he, the huge muscle man, coughed up blood and turned into some skinny smaller version of himself.

His wounds...caused that...? The young woman felt a pang of guilt. So this was also her fault... "Kid. I've come to thank you and revise what I said earlier.. I also have a proposal." All Might started. A proposal? What could the greatest hero of all time have to proposition Izuku for? And why? "Without you... If I hadn't heard your story.. I'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! So thank you!" What exactly about those muscles of his are faked? If so who'd he pay to get them? "That.. No. I mean, it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way.. Even though I'm quirkless, I dared to ask.." The curly haired boy started looking down slightly ashamed.

The young woman felt slightly angered by his behavior but just shook her head. At times like this it ticked her off that the world (including that boneheaded Katsuki) turned him into that.. "Exactly!" All might exclaimed excited, surprising the boy and her. "Of all the people at the scene.. It was only _you_ , timid and quirkless, who acted! **You spurred me to action!** " The older man's words seemed to catch the younger one off guard and stared as he (All might) continued speaking. "Most of the top heros show signs of greatness even as children.. Many of them claim that..their bodies moved before they could think!"

All Might's words brought the younger male to his knees even as the muscled (former) man asked, That's what happened to you back there, yes!?" "Yes.." Izuku answered as he started to cry though from what emotion even Aria couldn't tell..at least not from her view point and she dared not get close yet. Not until the hero finished whatever proposal he had.. "You **can** be a hero." The young woman's eyes narrowed at All Might's words. Was this some of cruel joke? Even she knew some power was needed to be a hero.

Aria didn't care if her friend worshipped him. If this was a prank she was about to kick his ass from here to the clear side of the town. To the shock of the young people the older man said as he held out his arms, "I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power!" Say what? It was impossible to give away quirks though Arua DID hear of quirks being able to do so but..is that guy saying he had one? But last time she understood he had some type of muscle quirk. "What's that face for?! It's a proposal! (Some proposal. He better explain better) The real work begins here. Listen, my boy.." All might said as he finished laughing at the boy's confused face.

The hero pointed a finger at him as he continued to speak, "I'm asking **you** if you want to _try_ accepting my power!" It would have been more impressive if the blood bursting from his mouth didn't ruin it. But seriously...what the heck was this guy going in about.. "This concerns my quirk, kid. The tabloids like to guess that it's super strength or boost power. And I avoid the question in interviews by making jokes." That's great but tell them something they don't know already. The older man brushed his hair back. "Because All Might has to come off as a natural born hero. But my quirk.. It was passed down to me. Like the Olympic torch."

That answered her question but poor Izzy. He looked quite shocked by the news. "Passed...down to you...? Really?!" Izuku managed to get out. "Yes. And now it may be your turn." Might replied. Aria bit back a laugh as that set off Izuku's famous muttering. That was quite adorable...albeit quite annoying slightly. "You really doubt me that much!? Nonsense!" Might exclaimed..it might have been from the shock at the speed of nonsense the boy could get out. Aria had to admit it was impressive.

No one but Izzy could ramble on like he could. Izzy tried to deny it but the hero cut him off. "I have many secrets, but I never lie!" Might stuck an open hand out. "I have the ability to transfer.. That's the quirk I inherited! It is called one for all!" One for all...? Somethings telling her there was a story behind all that. Hopefully the young woman would be around long enough to hear it. "The first person cultivates the power and then passes it to another. The next refines it and passes it on again.. In this way.. Those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power!"

Good grief he never hadn't changed a bit..using pretty words even as he explained his power. "But all this...why... Why me...?" Izzy looked up unsure at the hero asking and looking very unsure. "I've been searching for a successor for a while now.. And I believe that you are worthy! You may be quirkless, a mere hero admirer. But..back there, you were more heroic than anyone else! But if course it depends on you! Wha do you say?" Just what game is that old fool playing? DID he have the power to grant the hero geek, her friend, his greatest wish? Or was this some cruel joke?

The curly haired boy wiped his eyes and then answered, "Yes..I acept." Aria clucked her tongue slightly in annoyance. He was too darn trusting for his own good. Might brushed his hair back with a grin. "A quick answer. I expected nothing less." Aria thought quietly to herself about what to do with him as they made plans to meet up two days from then. She waited until the younger male was out of sight before she spoke up. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing old man. But if you're playing a hoax on him you better be prepared to get your ass kicked."

It was almost amusing to see the hero look around for a moment before he looked up at her in shock and perhaps slight dismay. "I thought I sensed someone watching but wasn't sure from where." He replied, looking kinda sheepish. Aria looked down at him slightly impressed. Though to be honest she'd be concerned if the great hero couldn't sense her. How long had the girl been there...and how much had she heard.. "Lose the damn look. Not interested in your power or whatever. Right now I'm more concerned for Izzy."

"Straigh to the point. Jeesh..being a little cold there aren't you, young lady?" Might responded, very surprised at how she was talking to him. Most people were almost always going crazy and excited about his presence but.. For some reason... Why did she look familiar? "You're friends with the young man? What a great friend to have but you know it's illegal to use your quirk in public...!" He gaped at in disbelief when the girl vanished.

"Yea. It is illegal to use a quirk but I'm not using a quirk." He nearly jumped out of his skin when her voice came from behind him and whipped around to see the strawberry blonde behind him staring up at him. The girl teleported?! Does she have multiple quirks..?! All might blinked a bit at her cocky smirk but watched when she changed her expression to a serious one. "What you told my friend.. Is it true? Can you give him your quirk? Or are you just blowing smoke outta your ass?" She folded her arms across her chest as she asked him and looked him right in the eyes.

"As I told him before..I have many secrets but I never lie. I'm going to teach how to inherit my power. Who are you, young lady? You aren't going to expose my secret are you? Ack!?" The hero yelped a bit when Aria whacked him over the head with one of her bags. "Dumbass! For crying out loud! If I was gonna do that I wouldn't be here wasting my time talking to you! And I just told you not to worry about that!" She growled at him and almost laughed at the thought of Izuku going crazy at the sight of her hitting of the greatest heros of all time over the head.

"All right, All Might. I'll believe you. But the moment you fall short of upholding YOUR end of the bargain.." He slightly flinched at the look in her eyes. "I'll drop kick you to the far side of this town. Although I suspect it'll take some effort on my part." Aria sighed a bit and shook her head before looking him the eyes once more. "I'll admit I find it hard to imagine you teaching anyone.. So in exchange for my being quiet I'll help you train Izzy." With that she readjusted the bags and proceeded to leave. "I'll be bringing food for the training. That way you can concentrate on teaching him properly. Maybe." She called over her shoulder.

"Have we met before?" The question made her stop in her tracks. Aria felt she should be angry at the question but.. Those wounds of his.. The young woman was just surprised to see him alive after receiving that last blow.. "You seriously can't remember me?" She responded back to th question not even bothering to turn around. "I knew it. But I, sadly, can't recall from where..." The hero started but she cut him off, not in the mood to recall old memories, "It's fine if you don't remember me. I'm just glad your alive. Can't repay my debt to a deadman." With that she quickly teleported away as fast as she could not caring that he yelped in shock and tried to call after her.

 **Flashback**

 _She could hear nothing but the screams and the cries of pain as the little girl slowly walked, body refusing to go faster. What...happened.. Try as she might she couldn't recall how she got into the dark, dank hallway, why her entire body ached and blood covered or why there were people screaming for help and those dying cries coming from all over yet nowhere at once.. The last thing the girl recalled was...someone dragging her kicking and screaming to some machine and then...blank. Nothing. The little girl continued to walk until she came upon three people, two down and one holding his side, bleeding profusely. That man...he looked vaguely familiar... That hair.. Was he.. "All...Might?"_

 **End Flashback**

The young woman shook her head to clear it from the memory. Aria still carried the guilt from being unable to save his friend.. Even though the man himself had helped free her and the others from the cells and that cursed machine.. She prayed she would never again see it. Or the monsters that had tortured her for a month and a half until her powers were forced awake.. And the scars on her arms to prove it actually happened.. One only good thing came from that and that was the ability to heal. After speaking to All Might proved her suspicions; he had no recollection of just how bad his wounds were and just how close he was to dying.

After walking upon him he passed out and though she did her best.. It appeared her power didn't completely heal him.. Damnit.. She sighed and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Right now, her job was to figure out how to train Izuku when and if he received the hero's power. Highly doubt that guy (All Might) knew how to teach. Train? Possible. Teach? Not a chance. He was too..what was the word...idiot? Dumb? Laid Back? Whatever the word there was no way it was gonna help.

 **Two days later at six am**

Aria doubled checked the bag to make sure she had everything and tried to think. The bandages were in the front pouch, the protein bars and such in the other part. She got the drinks and other cold stuff in the cooler. ' _Guess I didn't forget anything after all._ ' She mused to herself before she readjusted herself on the step and turned to watch the..well...sad sight of the curly haired boy's attempt at pulling the fridge to the trailer.

"This fridge makes quite the comfy perch! A little movement would make it even nicer though!" All Might called down from on top of the fridge to the boy as he struggled to pull. Says the man who's got the weight on a scrawny kid. "Come on.. All Might, you're 274 kilos alone.." Izzy weakly protested even as the older man replied, "Nah, I've lost some weight. I'm just 255 kilos. In this form anyway." "Twenty kilos lost... What's the difference still a fatso compared to Izzy.." Aria said as she got out a book and started to read.

"F..fatso?! I'm pure muscle!" Might cried out in protest. "Again compared to the scrawny guy you're working with? Yup." "S..so harsh Aria.." Izzy said turning to look up at his friend. He almost died of shock when she appeared at the exact same time as the two guys when they arrived at the beach.

He thought for sure he was dead when Aria admitted point blank that she knew what was up and was there to monitor how things went. Izuku was practically in tears trying to tell his favorite hero he hadn't told her anything. But..just how or for that matter, when did Aria find out?

Argh..he'll have to worry about that later. Right now he had to stay focus but.. "Hey, why am I dragging this garbage across the beach anyway..?" Izzy inquired. All Might whipped out his cell phone and took pictures like crazy. "Because! You're an ill-suited vessel! Like she said!" Might answered with a laugh. Not her exact words but whatever. They had to build up the boy's muscles first. Aria giggled when Izzy spouted tears and cried out in shock. "What?! But you said I was worthy, earlier!" He cried out.

All Might jumped down and continued to take pictures even as the younger make wailed. "Your body. I mean your body. Ain't ready." The hero explained. "Could have told him that sooner. Jeesh." Aria said not even bothering to look up from her book. "So harsh, young lady." Might said before he continued to talk. "My quirk, all for one, binds the physical strength of many people into one! Your limp noodle body isn't ready for it. Your limbs would pop right off!" "My limbs!" Izuku cried out at whatever mental imagine they were picturing.

It would have been funny but the young woman was pretty sure she already was throwing the two off by merely being there. Izzy sat up and looked between the garbage and the hero. "Ok. So.. I'm here to train my body.. By hauling trash?" The curly haired boy asked/inquired. "Yup. First it's close by and more importantly it's private to where you two can train without anyone harassing you or finding out a certain secret. So hence, the beach and volunteer work." Aria explained.

"Not quite exactly but yes! That's not all!" The large man (All Might was in his muscle form at the moment still) tapped his hand on another fridge nearby. "I did some research yesterday. This beach.. Well, this one section has been like this for years." "Yeah.. Somethjng about the currents. Lots of stuff drifts ashore. And people also dump their garbage here. Even though they shouldn't.." Izzy informed All might.

Quite true and nobody around the area bothers to come or care about the beach even though it was a very nice section. The two watched the large man put his hand on top of the fridge and in an instant smashed it all the way down until it was completely flat. "The young heros today inky want fame and glory. (She twitched at that.) but being a hero is all about volunteer work! (Yeah, in theory and in dreams. The reason heros only care about civilians was because they relied on them to stay in the business. Unpopular heros usually bellied up quick if the public didn't care for them.) No matter how unglamorous! Never forget that.. Let's bring back this beautiful ocean view! This is the first step on becoming a hero!"

"What a load of crap.." She muttered quietly to herself and sighed deeply. "My first step is...cleaning up?! All this..?!" Izzy exclaimed..though she couldn't tell if it was from dismay, disbelief or shock. Most likely all three. "Kid. Midoriya. You want to get into u.a., right?!" That brought Izzy back to earth. "Yeah?! Yeah! Because you went to u.a., all might!" He clenched his fist in excitement. "If I can.. I definitely want to go to u.a...!" "You blind fan!" All might almost sounded like he was disgusted but continued to speak, "Like I said before.. It's not possible for someone who's quirkless. It's sad but true. That's reality."

"Not to mention u.a.'s hero course is the toughest there is so.." Izuku started as he slowly rose up from the ground and clenched both fists in determination. "I've got ten months before the entrance exam.. I've gotta mold my body into a suitable vessel by then..!" With that said the hero whipped out a small stack of papers and thumped it with a knuckle. "That's what this is for! My self designed pass the test American Dream plan! A training regimen to help you two clean up the garbage and then some! You guys can chart your entire lifestyle with this!"

That statement got her attention right quick. "Hold it, hero. What do you mean "you two"? I never signed up for your training." Aria said putting her book aside and stared at the large man as he walked over to give HER some papers. "Yup! You're gonna go to u.a. too yes?! So you need my.." "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of getting in." She cut off him rather coldly and looked at him in the eyes. All Might blinked a bit. Man, the young lady could unnerve people with a stare like that.

And speaking in such a cold matter! "A..aria...you don't have to be like that. Besides, he's just trying to help." Izzy said, causing her to sigh and looked at her in slight confusion. Why was the young lady acting like that for? This was a first for him...seeing Aria showing such hostility toward the larger male.. The greatest hero to boot. Was she always carrying suck an attitude?

"I'm here only to keep an eye on you two. I don't trust your training." Aria stated simply."H..hey! We just started! Give me a chance at least!" All might cried out on dismay. "I am. I'm just not gonna use this training. So thank you but no thank you." Actually..now that the topic of Aria came up.. "What quirk did you get Aria? Last time I heard you didn't have any.." The curly haired boy started to ask when the large man cut him off with, "It's not teleportation? That would be a rare quirk to have! And valuable to boot! Ah wait. She did mention she didn't have a quirk. Isn't that a contradiction?"

The young woman sighed deeply as she watched the two debate on her "quirk". It wouldn't hurt to tell them half the truth. It would only be fair since she learned a very good secret and she wasn't even a part of the bargain. "All right, all right. Settle down you two." The two males stopped and turned to look at her. What a great opportunity..with their backs turned she quietly levitated a couple of big objects. "To answer any questions I'll be blunt. I don't have any type of quirk. At all."

"Eh?! B..b..but you can't get into u.a. without something! I mean.. Well.." Izzy started, quite aware he didn't have quite the room to talk, as the hero spoke up, "Isn't that a contradiction? I saw you high up in the air then appear behind." Nnnn how to give them an answer without revealing too much? This was gonna be tricky.. "Although I don't have a quirk I do have powers. I can levitate, teleport and I guess the only way to say this is create, just to name a few." All might stared at her even as that sent Izzy into a tizzy. "Now you're being contradicting. It's impossible to have all that, let alone without a quirk. All who are born have just one quirk at birth. It's impossible to have more."

An uneasy feeling went down their backs when she smiled a cat like smile and looked up when the young woman pointed up. She let out a laugh at their shocked expressions as they stared at the floating objects and laughed even harder when she brought out a few swords. Swords were her favorite weapon to summon. Especially in a fight. "H..h...how is that possible?!" "That's impossible!" The two went and nearly jumped outta their skin when she dropped the heavy objects. She vanished the swords before the weapons landed. "Before you can ask why or how.. That I can't tell you."

"say what?! Explain yourself!" The hero demanded and blinked at her blank expression. "I can't. That's all I can tell you. It's all I dare to. I think it's only fair to let you know a couple of my secrets since I know a VERY important one from you two. And no, lose the "she could be dangerous " thought, hero. If I was, I wouldn't have given a good chunk of my hand. I've got my reasons for keeping this quiet and I'd like you to respect that. Please." The two stared at her, both dying to know more but judging from her eyes that was all they were gonna get from her.

"Anyway... Shouldn't you be more concerned about his training? After all, you got ten months to pull all this off?" Aria inquired after a few long minutes of silence. "Ah! That's right!" Izzy exclaimed quickly looking at his training papers and blinked. "You even planned how much sleep I get.." All Might turned his attention back to his ward, temporarily putting aside his questions for the girl. "To be frank, this'll be super tough. Can you do it?!" The large man asked him and wasn't surprised at all at his response, "Well, yeah...! I know I have to work way harder than anyone else to make it!"

And with that said...so began his ten months of pure hell. Aria found it amusing as she watched student and teacher work. Man, that was a lot of stuff he had to carry.. Aria looked up at the sky, wondering if telling them was the right thing. Especially telling and showing an active hero who could piece together what she actually was or worse...think she was lying about her intentions. No matter. The young woman had to prove she wasn't gonna spill the biggest secret ever. At the very least they each had something on the other..so no worries about either getting out.

 **At school**

Aria felt so sorry for Izuku, who looked completely dead on his feet as he sat at his desk. From her spot even she could hear his nonsense muttering from over there. Knowing him he must be trying to plan something else to help him along.. Which made her worry about what he could do. She had seen his plan he had gotten from the hero. From what she could it fit him perfectly. All might had the young woman on that.

Although...Izzy really needed to stop muttering...he was starting to attract, not to mention disturb, the other students and had gotten the teacher's attention. The teacher gave him a bonk on the head and a warning bout paying more attention. A couple of students talked amount themselves about how he still thought about getting into u.a. but quickly stopped when they glanced her way and quickly turned back to the teacher.

Guess she made them nervous hm? Whatever. Not that Aria cared very much. She stole a quick glance towards Katsuki, who strangely was being quiet for once. Whatever happened at the mud guy incident must have made an impression on him. Normally he'd quick to argue about now.. ?! Aria blushed a bit and quickly looked away when the blonde boy caught her looking his way. How embarrassing! Hopefully he didn't get the wrong impression!

Izuku, who was coming out of his rambling, looked over and noticed the young woman blushing a bit and noticed Kacchan looking her way. A pang went through his heart for a moment. What was up with that? Actually...what was up with her powers? He had never heard of having any type of power without a quirk let alone multiple ones.. Much as he wanted to ask he already knew how stubborn Aria could be.

Like what really happened when the time she vanished for a couple months when they were younger or why nobody would let them come see her while she was in the hospital.. Or why she's giving him the feeling she's hiding things from him? Like her powers? Or why she couldn't tell him... Did Aria think he'd be upset? Mad? To be honest Izuku was kinda jealous but..for some reason.. He had the feeling her powers weren't wanted.. The curly haired boy repressed a sigh. So many things happening at once...he didn't even know how much he could actually process.

Maybe...Aria timed it that way..? While he and All might were busy with training she told them another important secret and knew there wouldn't be any time to inquire? Whatever there reason..he felt it was important. And..maybe it was his imagination...but...did Aria...hate heros?

After school he began his training hell all over again. Aria actually was quite helpful with the training. Suggesting alternative routines that produced similar results but went quite well with the rest of the training. Rain or shine the training continued. Though..one summer day when he was doing laps in the ocean with All Might on shore surrounded by girls. Aria walked over and chased them off and have him quite the scalding.

Everything was going well until one fall day.

Aria watched as she rode her bike with the boy running. Jeesh. She knew it was pure hell but man.. That poor guy hadn't had a break even once. She suspected he was doing more than what he should have been doing it but couldn't catch him.. Then glanced up at the hero who was riding one of those electric scooter things..whatever..she didn't keep up with technology..drove on. She had to hand it to him. He was actually doing a decent job at the training.. ?! A thud got her attention and quickly whipped her head toward the curly haired boy and to her shock saw him on the ground wheezing hard.

"Izuku?!" Aria quickly got off her bike and rushed over to check on him. Nothing wrong from what she could tell.. He had collapsed from pure exhaustion. "Hey, hey! What's wrong?! Only three more month! You're not gonna make it! You wanna quit? Wanna take a break today?!" "Are you gonna make?p it? You're coughing up blood again." He (all might) suddenly noticed the kid's condition.

 **Writers note**

Hey guys! Hope the first chapter turned out alright. Been a fan of this series writer and got inspired by him. Now before anyone can start to say what's with the writing style PLEASE NOTE that I'm using an IPad and can't do much except try to make it easier to read so PLEASE keep that in mind before anyone starts bitching. Believe me I'm trying and so the smaller paragraphs seem to be easier. Hopefully. If anyone is interested I've got some other stories I'm working on though some on hold cause I'm redoing them but feel free to read. Thank you for the support and please enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're over doing it, Izzy." Aria gently chided while at the same time calling him on the extra work. Damn it.. Perhaps the young woman shouldn't have done the late night outings.. The fool was overworking himself.. "My pass the test American Dream plan. I designed based (though at least you used my plan unlike the young miss) on what you'd need to do with your body specifically to make it before the exam date.. But you **haven't** stuck to the plan." All scolded a bit before exclaiming loudly, Overdoing is no good either! Don't you want to pass?!"

' _His training methods are extremely questionable. Only reason he's in this state is because of you.'_ Aria groused a bit looking at the hero warily before looking back in concern for her friend. "!" The hero's words got him a bit then spoke up. "I do.." Izzy started to try to get his body going once more.

"But I don't want to **just** pass! I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! I'll never catch up otherwise...! I want to be like you...!" Izzy looked up, clenching the ground causing the leafs to crinkle underneath, tears in his eyes and a wide grimace (it could have been a smile). " **Like you. The strongest hero."** Aria sighed slightly as she watched him try to crawl. He was always a stubborn one.

Always got his eye on the future. The two blinked a bit when the skinny man suddenly bulged, the once baggy clothes now fitting due to his muscle form. " **You! You blind fanboy!** " Aria watched as the large man kneeled over by Izuku before he continued to speak. "Such dumb zeal... **That's exactly what I like to hear!** " Jeesh she was gonna have her hands full with these two..

"I get where you're coming from, but this is no time to panic! This old man will modify the plan for you! (Though I wish Aria would use hers)" "you're not an old man, All might..." Izzy weakly protested. "This time STICK to that plan Izuku. Or else." Aria lightly warned as she helped him up from the ground. "I will.." Izzy promised nervously.

 **Day of exam**

The young woman stretched and had a quick breakfast before she headed out. She didn't bother waiting for the boy already knowing he was at the beach. If her calculations were correct Izzy should be done by the time she and all might arrived. All might made (or tried to) her promise not to use her powers. Poor guy. Had he known about her moonlight activities he'd have a kitten. After a few minutes of walking her corrections were correct: the exact moment the two arrived they were greeted with yells of acomplishment.

Aria appeared to be correct in her theory. Izzy.. Not only did he get the beach clean in time.. He even went up above and beyond not leaving a single speck of trash. The young woman smiled proudly at the boy. Izuku.. He really did it. "You made it just in the me! And exceeded my expectations!" The hero's excited voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Oh my.. Oh my.. **Goodness!** " All might turned into his muscle form as he said.

Aria's eyes widen a bit when Izzy swayed and fell off the pile of garbage he was standing on. Before she could teleport to catch him the huge man beat her yo him. "Well done." All might congratulated him just as he caught him. The curly haired boy gave him a weak tired smile and said, "All might... Aria..! I...did it... I did it!" "You did. You should feel proud of yourself, Izzy." Aria congratulated warmly.

"Astounding! You're a real entertainer! A teen, no less!" The hero said putting the boy down and got out his phone. " **Here, take a look!** " "What's this..?" Izzy asked in a tired tone. Good question. Aria leaned over and saw one of the pictures the hero took a long time ago. Suddenly it clicked what he was trying to show Izuku. "It's you. Ten months ago. Excellent work. Truly! Don't you agree, young lady?!" Aria, who was trying to get over the shock at the transformation, blinked a bit.

"Y..yea! Great work, Izzy! To come this far... It's really amazing!" Man did that sound lame even to her own ears. Fortunately the boys didn't notice it. "The path forward is ever so slightly clearer! But you're a true blue vessel now!" All might congratulated him again. The curly haired boy looked at his hand, which was shaking a little from happiness and from just completing a task, for a moment then said, "Feels like.. I cheated.. Though.. Getting all this help from you, All Might, and A-chan. I've been blessed..."

He shouldn't be thanking her.. The young woman did nothing.. Aria smiled slightly at the tears flowing down his face and lightly shook her head. "You seriously gotta stop the crying, Izuku. You busted ass to get this far. So give yourself some credit." Aria told him, ignoring that stupid laugh the hero gave.

"The young lady has a point. You gotta quit being a crybaby! Anyway, time for the awards ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!" The large hero announced as he gave the boy a slap on the back. "Okay...!" Izuku replied back wiping his tears away. The two younger ones watched in confusion as the hero causally plucked a hair from one of his bangs.

"You know what they say... There's a big difference between being born with that silver spoon.. And working your butt off to earn it! Take this to heart, kid. You've earned this power, fair and square." All might said but Aria continued to look at the hair. He had to eat something from him in order to get his power? So gross!

Hard to believe that was possible but considering this guy, All Might, yea...he struck her as just being a weird guy.. She quickly turned her head to stop herself from laughing at Izzy's expression when the hero stuck out the hair for him to take and said, "Eat this. Really doesn't matter what you eat, long as you get my DNA! Now hurry!"

"Not exactly how I thought this would go..!" The boy exclaimed. "Join the club..." Aria commented as she watched him take and eat the hair, noting his expression. Sour was it... "Now that that's done we gotta go. We'll be late if we dink around too long." Aria told Izzy and giggled at his expression. "Ah! T..that's right! The exam..! It's in a few hours! EH?! A...ARIA?!" Izuku gaped in shock when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooh?! A confession?! So bold..!" Might started but blinked at her annoyed look. "As if. As a one time only I'll save us a bit of time. Hang on tight and don't get sick on me!" Aria giggled once more at their expressions. "Wait! You can't teleport from here!" All started but blinked when the two vanished. Oh boy.. She was a handful that one.

"A..Aria..! Wa..wait! Ah!" The boy tried to speak but all he could do was hold on as she teleported to the apartment complex with ease and speed. "You ok?" Aria asked when they arrived. The moment she let go he immediately collapsed. Teleportation could be scary at times but it wasn't that bad. "S..so fast.. I never knew you could that with such ease.." Izuku said looking at her and blinked a bit at her expression.

Why did that make her have a bitter expression? "I had a lot of practice. Now hurry up and go shower. I'll make a quick light breakfast for you and meet you down here." Aria told him as she lightly changed the topic direction. "R..right! I'll be out soon!" The curly haired boy said rushing to the apartment and disappear in. She stared after for a few moments.

Izuku did it. He really did it. She couldn't be more proud of him. Now the question was...what was gonna happen later down the road..? The young woman shook her head and headed to her own apartment. She should really stop worrying about stuff like that. Not only was it depressing but it was wasting precious time that was in front of her.

"I'm home..." Aria announced to no one and proceeded to the kitchen. Quickly making a quick breakfast she couldn't help but sigh. Man it sucked being alone.. At times like this she envied the boys for having families to go home to. While hers was... Nah. Better not go there or else she'll get stressed out and the young woman would rather not answer questions better off not asked. Like where were her folks..

Aria finished and walked out the door. She barely had enough time to lock it when her friend came rushing out the door. "Good timing! We can eat on the train." She called down smiling. "W...will we have time?" Izzy asked as he watched her walk down the stairs. They should since the time saved from teleporting was in their favor.. Teleporting. He never got the chance to ask why she had hidden that, not to mention those scary looking swords which brought out different questions, from him.

Weren't they friends? Wasn't he trust worthy? Or did she pity him and didn't want to hurt him? No. That wasn't it. When the young woman had told them (he and all might) about her powers she looked...sad. Maybe...the powers were unwanted...but why? And the way Aria was using them..too good for them to just appear.. Did she have that much control? Or.. "You ok Izzy? I'm sure the tests today will go well!" Aria's voice broke his train of thought. "Ah! Yeah!" He answered back and blushed a bit at her bright smile. "Good! I wonder what kind of test we will have to face.."

 **Forty minutes later**

Poor Izzy. He looked like he was gonna faint at any moment. ' _Can't really blame him. He's gonna finally be at his dream school._ ' Fellow students their age headed toward a gate. Though gate could be considered a loose term. It could be the first line of defense against..whatever. Given at how thick and tall the walls were. Nnn. Should she do this? It felt like stepping into a danger zone. Given should but one person find out what she could do..

no. Aria couldn't go there. She already decided. Do what was needed and get out. The young woman glanced at her friend who had covered his mouth. Poor guy. Eating that hair had to be gross. On the other hand... How could a strand of hair pack that giant's power..? Whatever. None of her business.

" **Move aside Deku!"** A familiar rude voice cut through the morning air. Nice to see someone hadn't changed much. Izuku jumped a foot and quickly turned around. "Kacchan!" He yelped out and instinctively put his hands up to protect himself. "Get out of my way or you're dead." Katsuki said in an annoyed angry tone and gave the other boy a dark look. "Good morning, Katsuki. Nice to see someone is energetic so early." Aria greeted him with a slight smile.

"Aria.." Katsuki started then quickly changed his mind and coldly walked past Izuku who stammered out, "M..morning. Let's do our best.." He blinked and stared in confusion after Katsuki when the blonde didn't do anything to him. On a brighter side (not by much), ever since the slime incident he all but stopped bullying Izzy. Still rude as hell to him. Suppose it was an improvement. She wondered what he was gonna say before he stopped. Anyway she had more important things to worry about. But..

"You seriously gotta stop flinching, Izzy." Aria said turning to look him in the eyes. "You've come a long ways in the last ten months. You can do this." Whoa... No wonder All Might stopped talking when she did that... Her eyes seem to stare RIGHT into him. Izzy smiled and nodded, not daring to speak. Aria turned and started to walk ahead of him.

Where did she get that confidence? Aria was right. He had changed a lot since before. Nothing left for him but to move forward and take his first step toward becoming a hero! Izuku took a couple steps, or at least tried to since hus legs suddenly turned into a wobbly mess which caused him to trip, and started to go down still wearing that determined expression.

"Izzy?!" Aria exclaimed in concern and was about to quickly rush over when a cute girl with rosy cheeks tapped his shoulder and stopped him with his face centimeters from the hard ground. Oh? What quirk was that? "Are you okay?" The girl inquired as she picked him up and righted him. "Derp?" Izzy squeaked out when righted properly. Aria stared at him. Seriously? What the heck was that?

The girl clapped her hands before she continued to speak. "It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you. But... Well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall. This sure is nerve wrecking." The girl readjusted her bag and began to walk away. "Good luck to the both of us. See ya." She called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Thank you for helping him." Aria thanked warmly when the girl passed by.

She blinked a bit and blushed a bit. "You saw that?" Aria nodded a bit. "He's a friend of mine. Since he didn't thank you I'll thank you in his stead." Aria said with a smile. "Oh? That's great! Welcome I guess. Hehehe. I better get going. Good luck." The girl told her before taking off. She sure was nice. Aria took a quick glance back and was unsure if she should be amused or upset at the boy's expression.

Was he that excited about talking to a girl? Then what was Aria? Chopped liver? Whatever. The young woman turned and stormed into the hall with the others. Where to sit.. Aria glanced and saw some spots by Katsuki. She stared for a moment then shurgged before walking over. Might as well sit by someone she knew.

"Hey Katsuki. Ready for the exams?" Aria asked politely as she sat next to him. Katsuki glanced at her then looked back toward the stage where one of her least favorite heros were. Present Mic. Ugh. So annoying. "I'm gonna be taking the top scores. So you better be prepared to leave whatever business you've got planned." Katsuki grumbled out. Aria laughed slightly. "If I fail then I'll just go with plan b." Aria informed him.

"What are you up to?" Katsuki asked looking at her. Ah. Aria almost forgot how sharp he can be. When he wanted to be. Don't tell her Katsuki had an inkling about her activities? "Just trying to get into a good school." Mostly true. Katsuki scoffed a bit. "There are plenty of other schools." He started when Izzy walked over and sat by them.

"H..hey Katsuki. Excited?" Izzy inquired as he looked between them. Katsuki glared then turned his attention back to the podium. How unusual. Normally the bomb guy would come out and say whatever he wanted. Oh boy. Did the young woman get careless cause Izzy hadn't notice? Damn. Now it's between Katsuki and All might Aria had to be weary of. Terrific. Now another question...when was the other one gonna catch on?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud obnoxious voice started speaking/shouting, " _ **Welcome to today's live performance!**_ (Performance? This was an exam.) **_Everybody say hey!_ "** Aria surpressed a giggle at the silence that greeted him. He (Mic) continued on as if it didn't bother him. " ** _Well. That's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present you guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?!_ "**

Once again silence greeted the voice hero. "It's the voice hero, present mic. Wow...! I listen to his radio show every week. It's inspiring. Guess all the u.a teachers are heros." Izuku muttered quietly/slightly loud to himself. "Izzy you gotta keep it down. You're being rude and distracting the others." Aria lightly scolded as Katsuki said, "Shaddup."

" _ **This is how the test will go, my listeners!"**_ A power screen dropped behind the annoying hero and showed how the test would go down. " _ **You'll be experiencing ten minute long mock cityscape maneuvers! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll ea** **ch head to your assigned testing location!**_ **"**

"That's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out, yeah?" Katsuki thought aloud. "Makes sense. You can't really show your power off or how to use it if you're part of a team." Aria added in agreement. "And why consecutive I.d numbers are assigned to different locations." Izzy said. Oh yeah. She almost forgot about that. "I'll crush 'em all. But you get to live another day." Katsuki told the curly haired boy.

Bet that annoyed him to no end but..why was she out of that remark? Not that Aria was complaining. " _ **Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disable these faux villains...and earn points! That's your goal, listener Since! Of course playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!**_ **"** Mic continued on explaining.

"May I ask a question?!" One of the examinees stood up asking even as he raised his hand. A serious looking boy (dare she say square looking) held out a piece of paper and pointed to a section. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain, on this handout! Such a blantant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for u.a., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heros!" The serious boy pointed out in a tone that slightly reminded her of a robot.

He must be a rich guy, judging from how he was addressing Mic. The young woman blinked a bit when the serious boy turned his attention back toward them. Must be about a certain person's muttering. "And, you, with the curly hair!" Poor Izzy nearly jolted out of his seat and squeaked a bit when the serious guy glared angrily at him. "You've been muttering this whole time... It's distracting! (Aria couldn't agrue with that it was indeed distracting.) If this is some sort of game to you, please leave immediately!"

Izzy put his hands over his mouth and went, **"Sorry..." "** _ **Alright alright. Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks! But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle! Have you all played super Mario brothers?! The old, retro game. It's kind of like a thwomp! Only one at each site! A gimmick that'll rampage around in close quarters!** " _Mic explained to him.

So it was to be treated like a real action video game hm? This would be different from the normal routine for her. **" _That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said..."True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life." Plus ultra! Break a leg, everyone!_** " The loud hero said cueing everyone to head out.

"well.." Aria started standing up and gave a good stretch. "I'll see you guys on the other side. Good luck!" She smiled at them before walking off. Too bad she couldn't go with Izuku... Aria was curious on how he was gonna use that new quirk. Oh well. With luck the young woman would see how in the future.

 **A while later**

Huh. So the test site really was a city.. Wonder what kind of budget the school had.. Aria glanced around at the others. How in the world was she gonna fake being a newbie? Whatever. Winging it was a good way to do it. Just have to remind herself not to use her other abilities. That was gonna suck. Actually, now that she thought on it just how was she gonna fake the strain?

She had trained so much and used the powers in combat so much it was second nature to her. Nnn. This was tricky indeed. Not to mention a very long day. She smirked when the voice hero announced the start. Here they go..

 **After exam**

Holy crap was that hard! Pretending never used to be so difficult! And to be limited to her levitation was quite a handicap. Or was it telekinesis? Both were the same thing in her mind. Good thing Aria took the exam.. It was just the reminder she needed to practice once more on certain powers alone. Speaking of powers.. The young woman glanced around looking for the boys.

More specific a certain one. She wondered how Izuku faired. And if the curly haired boy had caused that curious explosion and the smashing of that giant robot. "! Izzy?! What happened to you?!" Aria cried out in dismay when she saw the sorry beat up clothes shredded state.

Not to mention him being out cold and carried out on a stretcher. That guy.. He went and over did it in the exam didn't he? And on the first day of his new powers! Honestly! Why did Aria have the feeling that this was gonna be a long school year? Shame the young woman couldn't heal Izzy but he looked like he had received treatment anyway. The scolding could wait until the written portion was done.

 **One week later**

Aria thought for sure Izuku would never get out of the zombie mode he fell into once the exam was done. She already knew she passed but the problem was if the class filled up.. What was Aria gonna do? More importantly what was Izzy going to do? The curly haired boy told her what had happened during his exam.

Aria already knew Izuku had (just) passed the written half but the practical was one heck of a zero. Although...it was possible it was deceiving the lot and the supposedly the fake false point robot was actually worth points. Wouldn't put it past the school to do something like that.

a knock on the door startled her a bit. Must be the mailman. Aria wondered if the letter was there. Getting up from her comfortable chair and gave a good stretch the young woman walked over to the door and checked the mail. Much to her delight the acceptance letter was finally here. Walking back to her spot aria proceeded to open the letter and was momentarily stumped to see a disk like object inside.

What the heck was that? After giving it a quick inspection Aria sighed deeply. "Leave it to him to use a projection.. Honestly!" She muttered before pressing play. Hopefully that annoying blonde hero would be telling her she got in. "Young lady!" Was her first greeting from the hero. "Apologies for the delay! Like I told young Midoriya I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at u.a." "Oh dear heaven above they've let him into a teaching position?! What were they thinking?!" The young woman groaned out.

One good point would be that student and teacher would be closer to the other. Though Aria wondered how that was gonna play out. "Again?! Straight to the point?! Tch! Just like with young Midoriya?! Say whatever I have to say to her later?! Fine.. Jeesh..." All might pouted a bit before he cleared his throat.

"Amazingly you've earned some of the highest points there! Considering you were handicapped (you'll have to tell me how you did that later.)." Tell her about it..been a while since she had to use only one power. Good thing the young woman practiced before hand. "But! As you are aware only a certain amount of students may enter u.a!" All Might's words made her sigh.

Dont tell her that the hard work she had out in went to waste. "You, young lady, got a sponsor that helped you not only a secured place in the school but in class a!" Sponsor? Just who the hell sponsored her? Aria barely talked to anyone but Katsuki and Izuku. Tch. Something told her to be very careful. What a peachy way to start the school year.

"As of now...you're in. Come on, Momozono! This will be yours and Midoriya's hero academy!" For some reason the feeling kept nagging at her. Terrific the plan was on but... The sponsor... Who would go out of their way to get her in? Next time the hero came around that was one question that was gonna be answered.

the young woman blinked then narrowed her eyes when a frantic pounding started on her door. It was late for visitors...not that Aria got any. Going into defense mode she cautiously walked over to the door when a voice said from the othe side, "A-chan!? You home?!"

Now what in the world was he doing here.. Ah. Right. The muscle man said Midoriya had passed. Aria smiled proudly. That was right. He had worked his tail off to get this far. "One second! I'm coming!" Aria called out just before she answered the door to see Izzy standing there in his coat and pajamas.

"I...I got my letter today! I got in!" Tears started to come almost immediately. "I passed! I actually passed! Ack?!" Izzy gaped out in surprise when the young woman tackled him into a hug. "Congrats! I knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you!" Aria said as she squeezed him.

"but you seriously have to work on the crying. Can't keep doing it all the time." She lightly scolded as she moved away, unaware of the blush on his face. "Y..yeah. Sorry. Ah! Almost forgot! Did you get your letter today?" Izzy asked as he looked at her. If Aria got in he wanted to ask what sort of business she had there.

aria smiled brightly and nodded. "Yea. And I passed.." Better not mention the sponsor to him. No need to worry hi- "What's wrong Aria? You don't look too happy to get in." Izuku inquired the moment he noticed a curious expression. Normally when someone passed they wouldn't look worried about it.

She blinked at him then sighed deeply. "All might told me I got sponsored in cause the class was full." Aria explained. "Eh?! All might sent you a letter too?! Wait...sponsor? What does that mean?" Far as Izuku knew the young woman didn't know anyone who would sponsor her in and she never mentioned applying for anything like that.

"Dunno. I have to get in touch with the hero and see what I can get out of him. I never applied for anyone to help me so I want to find out who this person is." "You really don't like heros do you, a-chan?" Izuku asked quietly, once again noting the way she spoke about all might.

She just gave a small shrug then looked him over causing him to blush. "You should get back, Izzy. Running around in your night stuff isn't bad but you'll get quite the stares." Aria told him with a grin, causing him to blush more. "T..that's right! I was so excited to tell you that I forgot I was in my pajamas!"

Aria giggled and made a shooing motion. "You did and I was gonna call to tell but you showed up. Have a good night Izzy. We'll talk more in the morning." "N...night a-chan." He said then started to head back to his home when he realized he never asked her plans for u.a...

 **The following night**

Andrea had arrived early before the duo were due to arrive. Izuku did a wonderful job the beach. It was absolutely beautiful. She never knew it had such a spectacular view. She stretched a bit before sitting down on the sand. Though she did wonder when the pavilion came in..but whatever. What really Aria was curious about was how those two were gonna pull it off. The training.

"I see you arrived early, young lady." All might said as he walked up to her. "So? Wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet." Aria replied before getting up from her spot. "Right. Or maybe you wanted to talk before Midoriya arrived." The hero stated rather than asked. Got it in one. "Who vouched for me?" The young woman asked looking at him.

The skinny man blinked at her bluntness. Straight to the point again. And with a question he couldn't answer either. Not because might couldn't but because even he didn't know the answer. The hero sighed and scratched his head a bit. "To be honest I don't have a clue. And no I'm not covering. It came in annoyomously. Only the principal knows who it is but he didn't share the knowledge with the teachers." All might explained a bit.

Tch. How annoying. He didn't appear to be lying in fact he seemed to be confused about it as the young woman was. Damn. Perhaps Aria could look into it later. "Damn. I was counting on you knowing." Aria said with an annoyed sigh. "You don't like heros much do you?" The blonde inquired looking at her.

Compared to Izuku, who was enthusiastic about joining the famous school for heros, Aria looked about excited about it as a visit to the doctors. More accurately she treated him (all might) with practical disdain. The young woman looked at him for a moment then looked away. "So what if I don't? It's not that abnormal." Luckily there were some people out there that didn't like heros much either.

"I was just curious as to the reason. Considering you are going to a school for heros isn't it a contradiction?" Man that guy sure was using that word a lot. "Just have some business." She answered, ignoring the other inquiry. None of his business. The skinny man got a serious expression. "Are you not serious about becoming a hero? Becoming a hero isn't all fun and games you know. Just what kind of business do you have at u.a?"

"Always wanting answers for questions I can't answer. Look. This is serious. This isn't some light game or whatever I'm playing. My life is on the..." Aria growled out but quickly stopped herself. Better watch what the young woman said around him. The hero was already curious about her.

Better not give him more reason to look into her past. She blinked a bit when she noticed the stare that All Might was giving her. "I know you, don't I? But where?" Aria rolled her eyes a bit, trying to play it off. "That's the second time you've asked that. I've no reason to answer, since you can't remember."

"Please. Just tell me where. I have a feeling it's from somewhere important." The blonde tried to press but stopped when the sound of running got their attention. Aria turned toward the road and smiled when her friend appeared who looked like he had tears in his eyes again. Man did his tear ducts ever get a break?

" **All Might! Aria!** " Izuku gasped out when he got closer to the two. Seriously? The hero wasn't even in his muscle form.. Was the kid trying to get everyone's attention? She blinked when the older man spurted out blood from next to before exclaiming loudly, " **Who's that?!** " The young woman sighed when the couple who were in the pavilion shouted excitedly, "All Might?! No way?! Where?!"

"repeat after me! Just my eyes playing tricks on me!" All quickly whispered while blood spurted from his mouth. "Just my eyes playing tricks on me!" Izzy yelled while waving his arms. "Congrats on passing you two. You should know that I haven't told the school about our relationship. You seem like the type who'd worry about favoritism. And I wasn't a judge." All might told the two but the last bit was for the curly haired boy.

But...why did the hero slap him upside the head for? Well...the boy would worry over something like that. Too bad though. It would be easier to tell the school about them. "I appreciate it..." Izzy weakly thanked all might.

Izzy clenched his fists excitedly. "So you're a teacher at u.a., all might? That was a shocker. That's why we're meeting here.. I get it. Even though your office is located in Tokyo's minato ward.." The hero worshipper started when both the hero and young woman both said, "stop it."

"I'm more surprised that you're actually a teacher at a school than just for Izzy. Sure you can handle a bunch of school kids?" Aria asked and snickered a bit at the older man's reaction. "I couldn't tell anyone until the school made it public knowledge. I figured i could take the job at u.a. while searching for my successor."

Oh yeah. The older man did mention that he was looking for one who could take his power. Hopefully he could manage to train Izuku and teach at a school. Although he could do a better job with Izuku but it wasn't too bad. Izuku looked at his hands and slowly unclenched them and looked at them with an unsure expression.

"One for all... My body is broken...after a single punch or kick... I just...can't weild it." Izuku said, voice full of worry and uncertainty. "Well duh! You just got this power! You gotta learn how to mange it properly! Wha? Thought I could handle my powers at the get go? It took me ages to learn how to use them! And don't even get me started on how I learned to use them at the same time!" Aria told him trying to cheer him up.

"That's just how it is. If someone suddenly grew a tail, it's not they'd be able to do tricks with it right off the bat. Like Aria said. It didn't take her overnight to be able to use her powers." All might explained using an example. "Huh... So you guys knew this was gonna happen?!" The curly haired boy exclaimed in dismay.

"Had a feeling it would happen just didn't expect your body to break like that." The young woman told him honestly. "Well... There wasn't enough time... But everything worked out all right...! Or should I say All Might!" So in other words the blonde hero just winged it. She must remember to scold him later. It wasn't her job to inform Izuku about things like that.

The two young people watched as all might reached down to pick up two cans that were just left there (the beach started to get trashed again after all the hard work Izzy put in) and continued to talk, "For now, it's still all or nothing... But once you figure out how to regulate the power.. You can put out just as much as your body can handle. The more you _**temper** _your vessel.. The better you can _**control** _power!"

All might turned into his muscle form and crunched the cans in a second as he finished, "Like this." What a show off bit.. She shook her head when the couple began to get excited when they saw the hero. The young woman giggled a bit when the hero took off followed by the younger man. These two... So funny. "Hey! Wait for me!" Aria called after them as she chased after them.

 **Spring**

Hard to believe that they were high schoolers now. Such a shame Aria couldn't enjoy it. ' _My Intel better be right about this.._ ' The young woman thought as she walked up to the gate. She felt kinda bad for leaving without Izuku but she wanted to get her and at least pretend to be a normal high schooler.

The young woman headed to classroom, noting how big some of the doorways were. Nice to know it's easy accessible to everyone. After arriving to the classroom she looked and gave it a once over, she couldn't help but feel kinda disappointed that it was just a normal classroom. She was hoping for something a bit more. Though it was nice to be the first one here.

"Surprisingly the gate is pretty high tech. Not to mention it looks like it can stand up to a army. Wonder why.."Aria mused allowed as she walked over to the window. Lovely view of the courtyard entrance. Aria gave a light stretch and sat on top of one of the desks. Man...did the urge to run was driving her crazy.

Long as blending in was possible she should try to stay before going on the run was a possible (hopefully last) choice. Damn..she should learn to think happy thoughts when alone. Not to mention stop getting depressing thoughts.. Hm? She caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced by the door.

Not much of a surprise to see the bomb guy standing over there but what was surprising was to see him being so quiet instead of boasting and carrying on on how he got in and how she shouldn't be here. Basically his normal self. "Morning, Katsuki. Surprised to see you here so early." Aria greeted with a smile.

The blonde boy walked over to her, an unreadable look on his face. Hate to see his face when Izzy came later. "So...you got in. What a surprise. Did you pull a trick to get in?" Whoa. He was actually inquiring for once instead of demanding. Not to mention actually talking politely too. Man, did hell freeze over?

"No tricks. Just hard work." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. It was hard work just pretending to use one power and be a newbie at it. "Yeah right. Last time I checked you didn't have a quirk Aria. Unless you're hiding something." Katsuki narrowed his eyes a bit as he continued. He knew her. He knew she would whatever she had to get in.

So if the young woman cheated.. The boy blinked a bit when his bag, which he had put down for a moment, started to rise up from the ground. "Late bloomer. My telekinetic powers kicked in a while ago. Didn't wanna cause a fuss or whatever so kept my mouth shut from everyone." Aria answered as she turned to look him in the eyes.

Katsuki looked back before he sighed. For some reason he had a hard time believing that. But then...ever since she returned from that incident she wasn't quite the same person anymore. "Whatever. Fine. You magically produced a quirk. You still haven't answered my question." "And that's what am I doing here and what kind of business do I have? Sound about right?" Aria sighed out as she moved around the desk to sit properly.

Hopefully someone would come soon. This guy was too damn smart and won't buy bullshit she would, or could, try on him. "Right. This is a school for heros, cream of the crop. This isn't a place for people who wanna use it for their own ends. Last time I checked you weren't big on becoming one." Katsuki said. He wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

Katsuki wanted to know exactly why she was here. And for what reason. "Katsuki. It's none of your business. I've got my reasons for being here and leave it at that. Otherwise I don't plan on getting in anyone's way just as long as they stay out of mine." Aria told him, lightly glaring at him.

The bomb boy was silent for a moment as he stared at her before he said, "You've changed." "It happens when people get older." Aria stated, ignoring what he truly meant. Katsuki sighed and was about to speak when a couple students entered the room. "We'll finish this later." Katsuki stated before he picked a spot and sat down. Something told her this was gonna be a long school career.

Aria shook her head and resumed looking out the window, unaware of the bomb boy looking at her every so often. Katsuki already knew that telekinesis crap was new. Last he knew Aria could heal. He looked down on his arm and put a hand on top of it. He couldn't help but wonder if she really did forget...

 **Flashback**

"Careful Katsuki!" Aria called up to the young blonde who was currently climbing a tree in order to "scout" for villains. "Y..you're so high up, Kacchan!" Izzy said nervously as the little group watched as the boy continued to climb higher. "Hehe! This is easy for the hero bakugou!" Katsuki exclaimed smugly when he reached the top.

After he looked around for a few the blonde boy nodded in satisfaction and began to climb down. "Man, he's so crazy climbing that high!" One of his (Katsuki) cronies said in admiration. Crazy was right but still.. Aria wondered how the bomb boy could do such crazy things.

"We are going that way, Bakugou hero team!" The boy said when he reached the last branch. "Right!" His cronies went as Aria nodded and Izuku gave a quiet cheer. A cracking sound was heard then a split second later a yelp of surprise followed by a surprise sound of pain.

"Katsuki!?" The group called out then rushed over to some bushes that were luckily under the branch that had broken when the bomb boy grabbed it. "Katsuki! You ok dude?!" "Kacchan! A..are you hurt?!" The boys asked when said blonde popped up outta the bushes with a few scrapes.

Katsuki grinned and replied, "I'm good! Like a fall like that could get me!" "Katsuki! You're arm! You're bleeding bad, man!" One of the boys said when Katsuki crawled out of the bushes. "Eh?" Katsuki gaped and lifted his arm to see a huge nasty cut on it. "D..don't move! We'll get help ok?! Aria! Can you watch him?!" Izuku asked as the other boys took off to get the adults.

"Got it! You can count on me!" Th girl said as she watched him quickly sprint off. "Ehh?! It's not that bad!" Katsuki said as he tried to stop the bleeding. Ngh...maybe it was worse than he thought. The boy wondered as he watched the blood pour out. "Sit down Katsuki. I've got you covered." Aria said with a smile.

"Tch! What can a girl do..? H..hey! What are you doing?!" The blonde boy said as she took his arm gently before placing a hand on the wound. The girl closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "All better!" Aria smiled brightly taking her hand back. Katsuki stared at her then looked at his arm.

"My...cut.." Katsuki couldn't believe it. The huge gash on his arm...healed and without a scar to show it was even there. "Your quirk did this.." The boy started then blinked when the girl put a finger to her lips. "Please don't tell anyone about this. Say a random person happened to walk by and healed it." Aria asked looking at him in the eyes.

Katsuki blushed and quickly looked away. "Why should I? If your quirk did this then.." The boy started and stopped when he saw her sad expression. "I could get into trouble for using this. Mama said I'm not supposed to use it. So please.. Don't say I did it. Please." Aria pleaded. Her mother said she was supposed to be quirkless and should something appear pretend it didn't exist.

Katsuki sighed and nodded a bit. "You're so gonna tell me what's going on ok?! That's the only way you'll get my silence!" Katsuki countered, really wondering why the girl couldn't use such an awesome and rare gift. She nodded quickly. "I can't tell you for a long while but I will! Promise!"

 **End Flashback**

Shortly after that Aria tried to explain why but couldn't give him the full answers the boy wanted. Then when she disappeared for a couple months only to reappear in a hospital the girl changed. She used to smile and more open to people. Now Aria was more quiet and reserved and with a deep dislike for heros he could never figure out.

Katsuki was annoyed he didn't his promised answer but..he was more concerned with what exactly happened to her. The blonde boy glanced at her arms for a bit before sighing deeply quietly. Another question Katsuki had but he didn't ever get the chance to ask. He quickly looked away when the young woman in question looked his way and caught him looking at her. Tch! Aria tried not to smile when he blushed...or at least tried to.

Man. That guy doesn't let up does he.. Whatever. Let him think whatever Katsuki wanted to. The guy was free to but Izuku.. He was super smart too. Just when the heck was he gonna ask her anything about her powers or why the intense hate for heros. Chances were high that he was too caught up in the moment to really think about anything else.

Worked for her but still.. The young woman shook her head a bit and blinked when she finally noticed how full the class had become. ' _That was slightly careless. I have to pay better attention._ ' Aria lightly scolded herself. She had to seriously curb that bad thinking and getting lost habit of hers..

Though... A quick glance toward Katsuki's spot revealed him arguing with that square looking guy from the exams about how disrespectful it was to have his (Katsuki's) feet on the desk. Poor guy. Katsuki had always been...what was the word..uncouth? Slob? Whatever. Him and misbehaving went hand in hand. On the contrary, if Katsuki suddenly became well mannered Aria would question her sanity and if that was the real Katsuki.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to u.a before us as well as the craftsman who made the desk!" The square boy pointed out even as Katsuki sneered out, "like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" "Katsuki. Stop calling people extra. Seriously. You need to reel in that arrogance of yours before your head explodes." Aria lightly scolded him.

She wasn't too surprised when once again her words went unheard. Honestly why did the young woman even bother to speak publicly? "I..I'm from somei private academy. My name is Tenya Ida." Whoa. An elite who thought he could be a hero? Very interesting. "Somei?! A stuck up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits. Ow! Dang it, Aria!" Katsuki started to challenge Ida but was rewarded with a smack upside his head from Aria who had had enough.

"Stop bullying people idiot! If you want a fight so much how about we step outside for a moment?" Aria growled out as she challenged him. His expression would be amusing if the bomb boy wasn't grating on her nerves so bad. "Oh really? Think you can take me on?" Katsuki started when the other boy interrupted.

"You're awful. Blow me to bits?! Do you really wish to become a hero?! And even threatening a female classmate!" The square boy exclaimed in horrified dismay. Poor guy. He really didn't know what this punk was like. Movement by the door caught their attention and the young woman smiled when she saw who it was.

She watched Ida shuffle over to the door and started to reintroduce himself when Izzy quickly cut him off, albiet slightly rude, "I heard you from before! Ah.. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you, Ida." Aria smiled and wandered back to her. He looked adorable in the school's uniform. And, as expected, the bomb boy wasn't pleased when he saw Izzy. A second later a bubbly girl's voice said, "Ah! That curly hair! The plain looking boy!"

huh. So the girl made it too. The girl did an excited fist pump into the air. "You got in! Just like present mic said! Makes sense though! That punch was awesome!" She exclaimed just as excited. Aria almost giggled at the curly boy's reaction. He looked adorable with his bright red face and his attempts to cover his face.

"No! I mean...! I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf...I...well.." Izzy stammered out. Leave it to the king of nonsense. Seriously so adorable. A quick glance toward the bomb boy told her all she needed to know. That guy..he seriously must work in those anger issues. Preferably happier emotions would be appropriated but that dark expression Katsuki was wearing will be forever stuck if that guy kept making faces like those.

Or was he thinking back about the old middle school where that stupid teacher brought them in and congratulated the three. Aria bolted out of there the moment the teacher finished but from the sound of it Katsuki cornered Izuku and got up in his face. It wasn't difficult to guess the topic of the conversation but Izzy stood up to him. About time too. Aria knee he could do it. All he had to do was keep it up.

Though...Aria suspected Katsuki figured something was up about Izzy. She wasn't too worried about herself, it wouldn't be hard to throw him (Katsuki. Perhaps Izzy soon whenever he puts it together) off the track. A deep male voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "If you're here to socialize, then get out." Wha the? The class could hear but not see him..

Aeia raised an eyebrow at door..or more accurate the floor...when she spotted a haggard looking guy in a sleeping bag just behind the rosy cheek girl Izzy was talking to. That guy better be careful. One could accuse him of looking up skirts. The sleeping bag guy pulled out a drink as he continued on, "This is the hero course."

Well this was gonna be an exciting class. What was most surprising was how the class continued to stand when the strange teacher crawled in and got out of the bag. "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" He drawled out. Damn. Give the lot a chance.

Aria looked him over lazily. The teacher had long thick black hair that reached his shoulders, a light beard and mustache going on but what was with the red eye look? He had some type of scarf around his neck that looked like some kind of weapon and was dressed in a long black shirt with pants to match with some stuff that was supposed to be called a belt. This worn out looking guy was a pro?

"I'm your home room teacher, shota aizawa. Pleased to meet you." Their homeroom teacher eh? He looked like trouble. The class watched as their teacher rummaged around in his sleeping bag and yanked out a uniform. Ugh. Who designed that ugly thing? Who would out the u on the chest and the a under it? "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." Aizawa commanded as he handed out the uniforms.

Scratch that. This guy was serious trouble. ' _So much for the opening ceremony._ ' The young woman thought as she followed the other girls to change. She had heard the system here was unique and even more so the teachers. Heh. Maybe this was gonna be an exciting school year.


End file.
